Noah "I Love Stairs" fon Ronsenburg (Gabranth)
Also known as Noah "Paine's Bitch" fon Ronsenburg and Noah "Uke" fon Ronsenburg. But those are pretty much the same things, anyway. (For once, Balthier, I approve) I didn't do anything. :/ Noah Gabranth fon Ronsenburg, the identical twin of Basch, was once a Judge Magister for the Archadian Empire. He is haunted by his former hatred for his brother but is determined to move on with his life and make himself into a better man. His nicknames include Gabs, Gabby, Gabriella, Gabster, Gabbers, Bagranth, Bags, Baggy, Noer, Bagnoranth, Fido, and Judge Menstruator Bagnoranth. (And Ukey McUkeypants. That definitely wasn't Paine.) Appearance He and Basch are identical. He is 5'11" with blond hair and hazel eyes (Basch has blue eyes, which is a terrible genetic fail of Square Enix's. I prefer Noah's, at any rate. Still not Paine). He has a muscular frame, developed from years of strenuous physical labor as a judge (Hnnnnnng). Many of FFTumblr's gay men have referred to him as "hot" or "sexy" on many occasions (I'm not a gay man and I agree with them), but he does not particularly see what makes him so attractive (Orly now) (I don't either. :T) (Penelo, you are married to his twin. Didn't it occur to you that not seeing Noah as attractive is pretty much an insult to Basch, too?). didn't say that though >_> ... I don't use :T faces Personality Noah is rather shy, but he is always ready to make a good first impression with FFTumblr's newcomers (which is adorable. See? I'm obviously not Paine, Paine would never use that word). However, he tries so hard to be friendly that he most often is seen as socially awkward or freakish (but at least he tries). Nevertheless, he tends to be thoughtful and caring. He sacrifices much to be liked or admired by the rest of the community. His one true vice is Frosties. Frosties are chocolate milkshake drinks from the American fast food chain Wendy's. Noah cannot have enough of them. Part of the sky pirate code (created by Penelo) is to spill Gabranth's Frosty and then push him down stairs. He continues to drink Frosties nevertheless. (And that's ok, because I sneak him them all the time. I mean, Paine does. Paine sneaks him Frosties. Ahem.) He also tries to threaten Paine with no sex when she definitely doesn't mess with his wiki page. We all know how long that will last. Headcanon Noah, the younger fon Ronsenburg twin, was always more reserved than his brother Basch. Noah preferred to stay at home and help his mother around the house. When she became sick, he did his best to make sure that she was cared for, going so far as to forgo meals and sleep to make sure that she became better. When Landis was invaded and Basch left to join the Dalmascan resistance, the last thing that Noah ever told his brother was that if Basch left his family behind, then Noah would never forgive him. When Noah returned to his mother and she asked what had happened, he told her that Basch had died. He took her to a safe haven in the Archadian Empire, where she soon died. When Larsa was born, Noah was given the task to defend the young lord. He accepted his new job graciously. From the moment he held the newborn boy, Noah says, he adored Larsa and forever wished to keep him safe. Final Fantasy XII Throughout Final Fantasy XII Noah demonstrates a ruthless and cruel demeanor, imprisoning his brother and keeping him alive while informing him of every failure his former knights suffer after the Archadian occupation. Despite his cruel attitude, Noah remains a respectful follower to Emperor Gramis, to the point the Emperor trusts him enough to appoint him bodyguard to his son Larsa. Even though he acts as a faithful soldier to the Empire, Noah's motivations are related to his profound hatred towards his believed dishonorable failure at protecting Landis, and in turn he directs his hatred towards Basch for abandoning him and his mother to fight for Dalmasca. By the end of the story, Noah is a broken man, regretting even more his defeat to his brother and failing to protect Larsa. After his showdown with Basch, Noah regains his motivations, and makes amends with his brother. After Noah's death, Basch takes up his brother's legacy. FFTumblr Noah came to FFTumblr feeling a little wary. He believed that he had returned to life to "fan the flames of war" once again, but all of that changed as soon as he saw Basch and Larsa for the first time. He came only a few days before Basch was due to be married to Penelo, and he decided that that was as good of a reason as any to fight his urge to do battle with anyone he didn't like. One person he connected with almost instantly was Paine. She was stoic and mostly kept to herself, but it bothered him that she never ran out of things to tease him about. Paine and Noah became closer and closer, and it was soon clear that they were both in love but too shy to admit it. At that moment in time, Noah was frustrated with the way he was viewed by most of FFT, especially by the people who had known him in Ivalice. He hated being viewed as a war criminal and a monster and strove to free himself of those boundaries. He threw himself into the arms of Ffamran "Balthier" mied Bunansa and had a relationship with him that lasted no more than a weekend. As soon as Paine found out (and as soon as Noah found out that Balthier had been seeing Edgar Roni Figaro and Beatrix at the same time), all hell broke loose. Noah tried to redeem himself by bringing Paine to the skycity of Bhujerba. That was where he truly fell deeply in love with her. When he saw the sunset illuminate her face, he knew all of a sudden that she was the one for him and that he would do anything for her. He has participated in several battles for Larsa's custody, but his only goal is to get the young emperor away from Vayne's possible influence. He has had to choose between Paine and Larsa several times, and he always chooses his love over his duty. He is widely criticized for this, but he has no regrets. Noah experiences chronic nightmares, which tend to be remembrances of his dark past. However, his night terrors also include his deepest fears for the future. Relationships *His girlfriend, Paine, is perhaps one of the most influential people in his present life. He loves her very much and once had a desire to nurture her, even if her stubborn, free-spirited nature makes it difficult for him to express his love for her. Recently, he has let her go off on a solo journey to Spira ((let me? As if I needed permission)). He trusts her wholly and has accepted that she can take care of herself. Although he would never admit it, this makes him feel a little relieved. *Basch, his twin, is always around to tell Noah when he is being out of line. He knows that he cannot return to the relationship that he had with his brother during their childhood, but he is still determined to make himself into a respectable man so that he and Basch may enjoy a friendship. *Basch's wife, Penelo, is one of Noah's favorite people. He thinks of her like a sister. She often tells him off whenever he is being a "prat", but he does not mind. He knows that she cares for him, and he appreciates that very much. *Noah sees Larsa as something of a son. He wants to protect Larsa forever, even if he knows that his young lord is growing up. *Vaan is Gabranth's best friend. The two are always ready to share a Frosty in a strictly heterosexual sort of way. No such thing. *Napoleon is Noah's kitten. Category:Characters